


Oscillate Wildly

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Difficult Decisions, Drabble Of The Day, M/M, Pre-Slash, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco Malfoy just can't decide whether to go on a date with Harry Potter.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Oscillate Wildly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spookywoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookywoods/gifts).



> Word of the day: _Oscillate_. To swing back and forth in a regular pattern.

Draco couldn’t make up his mind. Every time he thought he’d made a firm choice, another part of his brain decided otherwise. 

_Should_ he agree to this date with Potter? He fancied him wildly. Though he’d never admit it aloud, the wizard was terribly funny. 

But maybe _not?_ Father wouldn’t be too chuffed if it came to telling him. 

But then, he had pined after Harry for years? This was his dream come true!

On the other hand, Pansy would tease him awfully… 

_Salazar!_ This was a tough one. Maybe just _one_ date, Draco resolved. Then he’d know for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
